La Vie En Rose
by Stellar Belle
Summary: ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

La Vie en Rose

Written by artstar (a.k.a. evilxeclectic)

Ahh.. This story will be my masterpiece! snorts This story came to me while watching the french-imported movie, "Love Me If You Dare", a fantastic movie, and the song "La Vie en Rose", a fantastic song. If you're wondering, La Vie en Rose means The Life in Rose in french. Anyways, this story is going to be a Mimato story psshhtt.. duh.. It's A/U, and it includes season 1 and 2 characters. Don't like, I'm sorry. There are other stories to read, so read them. I also used a few japanese words. I'm half japanese (father's side) and half Filipino, and I already know Filipino so I'm trying to practice my Japanese heritage.

Anyways, inspired by the movie "Love Me If You Dare" and the song "La Vie en Rose", I present.. erm, La Vie En Rose!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the movie Love Me If You Dare, or the song La Vie en Rose. I wish I did, though.

**Part One; Ready**

It was the most fun, wildest, craziest, brightest and best moment, ever. I never laughed and smiled so much in my life. I never loved the rain so much, either. The feel of having the cold drops pitter-patter on my face, the feel of letting my toes digging deep into the wet, muddy soil, the feeling of being with the one you've yearn, cared and loved for so long. That night - no, that _moment_ - I felt the happiest I've ever been.

It started with a fist, divorced parents, and a pretty brown-haired girl, about 7 years ago, when I was 11. It was October 26th, and my dad and I just moved into our new apartment in Odaiba. It was my first day of school, and I was in a bit of a bad mood. Then again, I always was in a bad mood, back then.

Just 2 years before then, I was just fine. I was living in a nice house, had a nice group of friends, and was surrounded by my nice, happy family. My father, my mother, my brother, and I; one happy family. My mother was a columnist in our local newspaper, and she would usually write great articles that would hit the front page. My father worked for the channel 6 news crew, who, with the helpful tips from my mother, would never fail to bring the news to the local residents. My brother Takeru, who was about 3 years younger than me, was just like any other younger brother: cute and lovable, yet annoying at times. But it was one of the many small quirks of my family. My complete, happy family. The Ishida family.

Then, it just fell apart. Just fell apart.

My dad began to work later shifts, and my mom, my brother, and I barely saw him. My mom got pretty steamed about that, and I remember hearing the arguments late at night, around 4 or 5, between my parents.

"_Is you're job so much more important than your family? We barely see you anymore!"_

"_Oh, drop it will you? I'm the one providing the food on our table!"_

"_Is that so? I mean, when was the last time we had a full, family dinner? Half a year ago, perhaps?"_

"_Cut the crap! I'm sick of your complaining! Complaining over nothing!"_

"_Sick of me, huh? I'll just take myself out of the picture, then, one day!"_

"_You just go ahead!"_

Continuous arguments. Every night. For almost a year. I remember hearing them threaten each other, telling each other that they'll leave. I never thought it'd happen. I just told me self it was just natural, that it happened in all families. It's normal, I told myself as I would cradle myself to sleep. Boy, was I ever wrong.

The night my mom took Takeru and left, it was raining. Hard. It almost sounded like hail. I watched my mother scramble through the house, picking up possessions, packing them away. Takeru and I would just watch her, bewildered. I asked where we were going, but mother would sadly reply, "Not we, Yamato-kun. Not we." Wow, those words were a knife to the heart. Well, not then, seeing as how I never understood what she was saying back then. I get it now though.

It was 11:37 p.m., and my father wasn't home yet. All my mother's and Takeru's things were in boxes inside my mother's car. I watched from our front door as my mother carried Takeru from my bed to the passenger seat and buckled him in. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. She kissed me twelve times, and smiled weakly. "Stay put," she said. "Just wait until your daddy comes home, Yamato. You'll be fine."

Then they left, into the night. As my mother's car turned the corner, I quietly turned back into the house and quietly closed the door, quietly turn off all the lights, quietly crept up to my room, quietly tucked myself into my bed, and quietly wept myself to sleep.

My life went downhill from there. My father got demoted from his position at his job, and was now just one of the executive's lackies. We had to keep moving from place to place, each one cheaper and more miserable than the last. I grew bitter and brood, and I resented my father. My mother would allow me to visit her and Takeru in their new, big, happy home, and I'd always lie when they'd ask me how I was. "Great!" I told them. "Absolutely fantastic!" Actually, back then, I scarcely remember the last time I've been "great" or "absolutely fantastic". I lost my home, my friends, and my family. I felt as though I had to start from scratch, all by myself. Ah, what a fucking life, eh?

It was the 7th time we moved. October 26th. School. Stupid, stupid school. I recall walking to school, my hands stuffed into my pockets, my bag slung around my back. _Just my fucking luck._ I thought to myself. _Another school, another bunch of fake, loser friends. Why don't I just fall off the damn planet and die?_ I began to see groups and groups of kids walking towards the same direction I was going. My guess was, they went to the same school as me. I smirked. What a silly bunch of kids! There was this one guy with big brown eyes, and big brown hair with a pair of goggles slung around his head, dribbling a ball like an idiot while talking to some girl. This girl had ginger hair, and was wearing some silly blue helmet. I turned my attention to another group of kids. One kid had a laptop strapped to his backpack, his red hair sticking straight up from his head. He was with some tall poindexter with weird glasses and blue hair. Talk about a crazy bunch, huh! I began to laugh to myself, when-

"Hey, watch it, foreigner!" a monotone voice growled behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see a brood, pig-like boy with blonde curls staring me down, a hand clutching a bag of chips. "I said MOVE, new kid!" My eyes narrowed. Who was this kid anyways?

"What if I don't want to?" I asked calmly, as I smirked. The chubby kid didn't really like my comment.

"Then, I take care of vermin like you!" he snapped. He slowly took off his jacket and threw it at the tall, stringy boy behind him. "Hold this!" he barked at him, both his fists now raised. "Lets go, faggot!"

I sighed. This guy was gonna be a piece of cake-

Suddenly, two boys grabbed each of my arms. "N-Nani!" I cried, as I tried to struggle free. "Get off of me!" The boys began to laugh, gripping my arms tight. I noticed a crowd gathering. "

"Finish him off, Tohru!" One of the boys said. The fat boy cracked his knuckles. "My pleasure." He said, and then everything went black.

When I awoken, the crowd was gone. My bag was torn open, my books and supplies spilled across the sidewalk, some stepped on. I gently touched my cheek when the fat boy's fist collided. My cheek was probably swollen, without a doubt. I winced at the pain. I laid back down and placed my hands behind my head. I knew I was going to _hate_ going to school here. Everyone probably saw me as "The Kid Who Got His Ass Kicked the First Day of School". I heaved a great sigh.

"Oh no! I'm late, I'm late, I am SO LATE!"

The small voice rattled my ear. I sat up and turned to see a faint, distant figure running towards me, clutching a bag.

"I'm late! Stupid alarmclock!"

It was a girl. She had long, chestnut brown hair cascading below her shoulders, and big, brown eyes. Wow, she sure was pretty! She finally spotted me, and came to a halt. She rose an eyebrow and said, "Daijoubu?"

I blinked twice. "H-hai, genki desu.. (Yes, I'm fine.)" She frowned. "Your cheek is all red! And all your things are on the ground.. May I guess that you are new at school?"

My eyebrows rose. "Yeah," I said. "How'd you figure that out?"

She smiled. "Tohru does this to all new kids. I'm sorry if he's troubling you." She offered her hand and helped me to my feet. She gave a smile that could melt butter. "Don't worry," she explained. "He won't be doing this much longer. He'll find another victim by Wednesday."

That moment, she turned and began to walk away, her shoes untied and all. Like a fool, I stood there, my gazed fixed upon her. It was the way she walked that got my attention; the way she had a little hop to her walk.

She turned to me and smiled. "You are coming as well, ne?" I nodded fidgety, grabbed the remains of my bag and supplies and dashed to her side. She giggled, and continued walking, hopping away.

"I hope Tohru didn't cause you a lot of trouble." she told me. I nodded. "No, no," I said. "I just moved here, and I was sure I'd meet people like him."

She looked at me with big eyes. "Sou desu ka? (Is that so?)" she said kindly, although a hint of boredom and sarcasm was tugging at her voice. "Well, I hope you enjoy our school. My name is Tachikawa Mimi, dozo yoroshku. (Nice to meet you.)" My face was a touch pink. "Ishida Yamato. Who is your teacher? Mine is.. ano, Tanaka-sensei." She laughed. "Good luck! He's hard!" Her laugh died down. "I have Aso-sensei. She's not much better." We laughed.

When we got to school it was nearly 10:00. We spent so much time on talking and laughing that we had forgotten the time and ran late. I remember sadly departing from Mimi that day, and entering reality once again. I made good friends as well. Soccer-big-haired-boy, Yagami Taichi, ended up to be one of my best friends, Helmet Girl, Takenouchi Sora would later become my ex-girlfriend and Taichi's current girlfriend, Laptop-redhead would become a good friend and tutor, named Izumi Koushiro, and Mr. Asthma-Suspenders turned out to also be a good friend, and the guy who drives me everywhere. As for Miss Tachikawa, we grew to become best friends. I never remembered having such great friends like these ones. I remember sitting in any random, empty classroom with them during lunch, talking from the latest anime shows to cooties, then from Ayumi Hamasaki to field trips, then finally, from boys and girls and crushes and couples to bands and make-up and video games and fashion. Growing up came to us quickly, and growing up with them was filled with many memories and laughs and tears.

When Mimi turned 15, she went away.


	2. Chapter 1

La Vie en Rose

by artstar

Once again, this is in Yamato's point-of-view.

_Disclaimer: Don't own.._

**Chapter One**

What the hell is wrong with me? There I was, standing outside my door, staring at her like some creepy moron. I couldn't even say a word. I mean, I just stepped out of my house for a second!

Let me go back a bit, first.

My life healed after my bitter childhood. I learned to be open, make friends, even play the bass guitar. I also learned how to charm women, sculpt my hair, and walk like a bad guy, with my hands stuffed in my pocket and my back in a slight slouch, all which I do very well. I now have girls scampering to my shoes for my number, guys wishing they were _in_ my shoes, and the top vote in the popularity race, all with a very nice pair of shoes. Is it because of my band? My good looks? My personality? It doesn't really matter, because in my 18 years of living on this earth, I've never felt so.. excepted, like one of the guys.

My dad and I finally stopped moving around, finally settling in Odaiba. I've made amazing friends, and not just normal friends, but the coolest ones around! Well, I'm not trying to say that they're my friends because of their high status, but because I can actually be myself without getting my ass kicked!

Well, you can say that my life has reached it's high point, and I couldn't agree less. Well, maybe just a bit.

Three years ago, when I was 16, one of my best friends moved away to New York in America. I mean, God knows what happens there! I couldn't believe it. My first friend in Odaiba, Mimi Tachikawa, had left. Gone, out, sayonara! Well, the day she left, I felt my whole being changing. I suddenly buried myself in girls, looks, and my band. I wouldn't say it was a bad thing, but something in me was different. I started doing things that a normal Yamato Ishida wouldn't do!

Like date Sora Takenouchi, for instance. My _God,_ I still don't understand what sort of crack I was on back then. I mean, I'm not trying to bash Sora. She's smart, athletic, and pretty damn gorgeous. But, she was wanted by my best man! I mean, Taichi was completely head-over-heels, over-the-moon, madly in love with this girl! Well, at least, that's what I saw every time he'd look at her. It was _completely_ obvious. But that day, only a few after Mimi left, when I drove Sora home from Taichi's house, I felt so unsatisfied, so empty. I remember thinking that over, and then looking at Sora in the passenger seat, sitting like the innocent girl she is. I remember losing control of my lips. I remember throwing up my words, just began talking things I wasn't even thinking.

"Yo Sor'," I said. "Wanna go out sometime?"

Oh God, I want to die just _thinking_ about it. The expression on her face, the silence, and the answer. The moment I said that, Sora looked at me so fast and shocked, I could hear her neck snap. But, heck, she looked like she was thinking so hard that she was constipated or something. Haha. Well, after literally 15 minutes of absolute silence, she finally choked out a yes. 'Oh, awesome.' I thought. 'Wait, wait.. YES!' My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I couldn't believe it at first, but then again, what did I expect? Oh _God._

Well, if you thought _that_ was the worst part, you should've been there when I told Tai. Can you imagine how many times I paced back and forth in front of his family's apartment door before Hikari came out coincidentally and invited me in? I swear, the old, worn out wooden floor was brand new before I was there. Anyways, Taichi was laying on his couch, chomping away at a popsicle, watching whatever the hell it was. When I came in, he turned to me and gave me that dumb, silly smile of his.

"'Ey, Yamato!" he chirped. "What brings you here?"

I felt myself beginning to sweat buckets. Just before I came in, I had, like, 20 options on what and how I should tell him. But once inside, I couldn't even draw out a sentence.

"I.. Hey.. Er, well.. I.. Um.." My words began to jumble. Taichi rose an eyebrow. 'Say _something,_ you moron!' I thought.

Finally, I said it. Loud, clear, and very, _very_ blunt. "Sora's my girlfriend." I said distinctly. Aw, hell. Taichi, why'd you have to look at me like that? His face froze, completely. His mouth was hanging open, letting a bite out of his popsicle slip out. I could hear his loud breathing, for Christ's sake!

I have never seen Taichi so upset that night. Right after I said it, he lunged at me like a maniac. His strong hands grasped my neck and he stared to strangle me.

"T-Ta-_gag_-Taichi! St-stop!"

He wouldn't let go. If Hikari didn't walk in, I swear, I would've been a goner. I mean, Taichi was _fuming_! I began to regret ever telling him. Heck, I wish I never asked Sora out in the first place!

After that, Taichi didn't talk to me for two weeks. I wouldn't talk to me too, if I were him. Argh, I was miserable those two weeks. Not only did I steal my best friend's love, I didn't even LIKE said girl in that sort of attracting in anyway! I mean, it's like dating my _brother_, which is something I won't even picture.

When Taichi finally started talking to me again, it was after him and Sora had a long talk at her house, about _our_ happiness and _our _choices. Damnit, Sora. Well, after their talk, Taichi came to my house and we had a little talk of our own. It was filled with grunts, nods, and 'Uh, yeah's. Well, even though it was a pretty empty conversation, it was one I was glad to participate in. Well, there was something Taichi said that night, that I still wonder about.

"But, Yamato," he said, after a gave my final grunt and nod. "Well, what about.. You know, her? It's clear she likes you, and I thought you liked her too."

I rose a brow. "What're you talking about?"

He quickly brushed off the sentence, and suggested we go call Sora up and catch a movie. Oh, joy.

Well, that same night, I broke up with Sora. I knew it was coming, she knew it was coming. She clearly belonged with Taichi. Well, at least, I hope she felt that.

We had just dropped Taichi off at his place and we were on her way to her house to drop her off. Can you say, deja vu? Well, once again, I turned to her, sitting in the passenger seat. I made sure to have complete control on what I was going to say.

"Sora, look." I said, once we stopped at a red light. I looked at her so she could have a full blast of my cleary-blues. "Look, you know it, and I know it too. We can both feel it. I mean, it's inevitable, right?" Her eyebrow arched. "What are you yammering about, Yamato?" she asked me tiredly. I mentally smacked myself. I had the tendency of _not_ getting to the point. "It's not working out," I finally said. "I think we were better together as friends."

I don't know what she thought after I said that. She just sighed, looking at me with an unreadable expression. And after a while of silence, she finally said, "As long as we can remain friends." Now, _she_ has the tendency of making you wait for what seems like a gazillion years until she replies.

After that day, my life resumed with it's high-status with the ladies and the jealousy turn with the guys. Once the female half of the student body found out I was single again, honestly, I never got so many date offerings in one day. And all I could think was, yes! I got my life back!

My life was smooth running. My drama-free, content life. Well, it's only picturesque, right? As for me, the real me, I have been aching a bit for a while. Mimi was gone, remember? I miss her. I'll always miss her. And when I broke up with Sora, I realized how much I really missed her.

But as for everything else, things were good. All I had to do was kick back, relax, and watch my life scroll by smoothly.

Right?

God, I should really stop expecting so much to happen. _Expect the unexpected. _I was never really good at that.

Well, it three years later after my break-up with Sora, three years after Mimi left, and three years after I realized how much I missed Mimi. I was in my room, tuning my bass guitar. The only thought roaming in my head was 'Concert gig, one week.' Practice, practice, practice. Well, that thought was quickly interrupted, due to a knock at the door. With a groan, I got up and open the door, to see a very unusually happy dad.

"Yamato!" he exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders. "My son! Hurry and get dressed! We're going out!"

I blinked. What's gotten into him? "Uh.. Dad, you know I have to practice for next week's gig!" I complained, as I began walking back to my room. However, I was stopped when my father's hand grasped my shoulder.

"Yamato, this is serious!" he said, his voice tensing. "We have to go my Tamaki-chan.." I rolled my eyes. I should've known.

"Oh, another pointless, one week relationship?" I said tiredly. Lately, my dad has been diving into all these pointless relationships. Well, after my last comment, my dad sort of ticked; I could tell, his face turned beet red.

"Just co-operate, Yamato! I'm taking this one seriously!" he argued.

"Yeah, okay Dad. Just like you were taking Miss Natsumi and Miss Hitomi seriously." I said, ironically. I was about to shut my door when my dads hang grasped it and slammed it open.

"Look, Yamato!" he barked. "Either you get ready, or there won't _be_ a gig for you to practice for!"

My eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?" I hissed. "I don't even know why I have to be on your stupid date anyways!"

My dad placed a tired hand on his forehead. "Look, Yamato," he said. "It's important for you to meet her. She really wants you see you in person!"

I laughed. "I don't care if you waste _your_ time, Dad, but getting _my _time involved?" I picked up my guitar case and walked past my dad.

"I'm going for a walk." I said simply, and I shut the door, blocking my dads yells. I sighed as I walked down the hallway and down two flights of stairs (We live on the third floor, you see.) I don't know what was wrong with me. I wasn't usually like this when my dad would mention his many girlfriends, but today.. I don't know. I was just tired.

I opened the front lobby door and walked out. My mind still on the previous situation, and I wasn't watching where my feet were leading me.

Suddenly, my broad forearm accidentally hit a girl in the shoulder. "Eek!" the girl shrieked, her stuff flying to the ground. "Gomen!" I said automatically, as I knelt down to pick up her fallen belongings. I got up and handed the things back to her without even glanced at her.

"Ano.." her small, gentle voice rang. "Arigato.. AH! I'm so late!"

My mind alerted me.

"I'm late! Stupid alarmclock.."

Deja.. vu?

I immediately turned around to see a girl with strawberry pink hair flopped down in her face, dusting herself off. 'Nah,' I thought. 'Couldn't be..'

Oh god. Then she looked at me which those damn beautiful eyes, those eyes that got me the first time. My lip trembled, my eyes widened. Catching my expression, her eyebrow rose. "Daijoubu?" she asked, exactly like the first time. I

My mind went blank. I think I dropped my guitar case, but my eyes couldn't leave her face. My mouth opened, and I finally choked out a word I haven't spoken in the longest time.

"Mimi..?"

Oh god.

Then her eyes widened. Yes, it was her. I knew it. I guess so much happiness rushed into my body, because I went completely numb.

No, not yet. Not until after what she said.

"Ano.. Do I know you?"

Then, I couldn't feel anything at all.


	3. Chapter 2

La Vie en Rose

by artstar

A/N: Oh! SORRY for the delay, I have exams, you know \

Mimi-chan's point of view..

_Disclaimer: Don't own.. Blah blah blah.. _

**Chapter Two**

What a guy. He had some nerve, he did. Does he even know who I am!

Well, apparently he does. But still!_ Sigh._ I come to Odaiba, and the first day I'm here, this maniac guy- Here, let me explain.

Okay. My name is Mimi Tachikawa, firstly, but you already know that. I just moved here to Odaiba after moving around a lot. _A lot._ This is the fifteenth time, apparently. Well, I had just previously been living in Monaco, but that was only for two weeks.

You see, my father, Keisuke Tachikawa, was an important lawyer, but every since my mother, Satoe, died, he has taken up art. Haha, what a surprise. _My_ father, the artist. Well anyways, I don't really like talking about my mother. No, no. It's not because I'm one of those angsty teens who are too traumatized to function. Its just.. Well, I don't even remember my mother. Heck, I don't even remember when she died, and how she died. Happily, I hope.

Come to think of it, I've grown to be very forgetful. I keep trying to recall something from my past, but nothing would come to mind. Well, certain things I can remember. Little details. But all those big picture stories came up a blank. I've asked daddy what it could be, but he insisted that its just me to forget things. Huh.

Around the 6th time moving, I've learned to do spontaneous things, like learn how to drag race or dye my hair pink. I guess it was under my dad's influence, seeing as how he become so artsy and unique. I remember being a little princess before, when I first started moving. I remember wearing crazy girly outfits. Haha, I even remember that funny pink cowboy hat. Well, I've changed a lot since them. I'd like to classify myself as a "fashionista", thanks.

Well, after living in Monaco with Keisuke-sama (that's what daddy wants me to call him), we moved to Odaiba, and for the first time, I don't think it's because of Keisuke-sama's art. Well, partly, if you don't included the huge show he's having. But according to him, he had some special business to take care of. Haha, he's starting to sound like a lawyer again.

I can tell you one thing. I remember all my companions I've befriended everywhere I lived. Like Mina-chan in New York, or Nicol-kun from my short stay in Tokyo. I remember them well. I guess today was an exception.

Well, we have been in Odaiba for 2 days so far. Nothing big, nothing much to expect. I mean, we were probably only staying here for a month at most. Well, Keisuke-sama rented us an apartment in the suburbs of the area. It was okay. Like I said, nothing new to me.

For the past two days, all I've been doing is lying on our couch, watching soaps. I've become really lazy in the past month. That's when Keisuke-sama got concerned for my 'well-being'.

"Mimi-chan!" he said worriedly. "Don't you want to go to the mall, maybe go meet some boys?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kei-san!" I cried, throwing I pillow at him. "I'm perfectly fine with what I'm doing." I turned my body over facing away from him, and pouted. I heard him sigh.

"Please, Mi-chan? It's not healthy for you!" he argued. I crossed my arms. "NO." I said, loud and distinctly. Wow, resorting to my old bratty-ness, I see.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Mi-chan," I heard my daddy say. "I want you to fetch me some paints at Curry's art shop then. I need some supplies for my big art show. I have to finish the touch-ups on a lot of portraits."

Hah, like I didn't know _that_ trick in the book. "_Later, _then, if you insist." I yawned, covering my face with my comforter. Nothing good was on later anyways.

"Good girl." Keisuke-san said. "But I need them before 4, I really need them to finish up my paints. Today's my last day!" I felt him smile as he ruffled my hair once more, before walking out again. I turn my head slightly to glance at the clock. 12:30.

"I'll just wake up in.. a couple of hours..." Hy heavy eyelids fluttered shut.

A few hours later, my eyes blink open. "Grnfrgsh.. Grklmrfrg..." I grumble as a lay up on the old spring couch. One of those said springs engraved a crater into my back. My eyes feel heavy and stingy. I rub them with the palms of my hands. How long have I been sleeping? I turn and glance at the clock. 3:45. Okay.. I lay my head back on the couch and cover my body with my blanket once more.

"**_GWEEEEEEHHH!_**"

Okay, maybe I _should_ start worrying about my well-being, myself.

I jump off the couch in a panicky fashion, throwing the blankets and pillows onto the ground. The message machine was blinking a bright red. Great, 15 missed calls. Probably Keisuke-san. I quickly press down a button, and listen.

"Mi-chan! I'm at the studio.. I'm coming by the house at 4:50 to pick up the paints!"

_Beep._

In a frantic state, I dash out the door, only wearing a small yellow graphic tee and some jean shorts and flip-flops. Down the hallways, past the busy elevator, down the stairwell, out the door.

When I got to Curry's, it was 3:53. I dashed to the front counter and barked a tired, heavy "Heywherecanyougetasetofpaintsiaminaverybigrushyouseeandineedthematthismoment!" The person working at the front blinked and stared at me, his mouth opening and shutting a couple of times.

"I..uh.."

"**_NOW!_**"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

He hastily made his way to the back, leaving me at the counter tapping my fingers against the counter.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon..." I muttered, annoyed. The cashier came back out, clutching a small bag of various paints.

"Here.." he said, slightly whimpering. I snatched the bag out of his hand. He took his time opening the cash register.

"Hey!" I barked. He looked at me with scared eyes, which I stared right back. "Wanna die?"

He quickly dove into the cash register, took my money and handed back the change. Without hesitating, I took it and ran out the door. I felt a flipflop fly off my left foot and into the air, and heard a loud cry. Without turning back, I yelled an apology and ran home. I looked at my watch. 4:00! Keisuke-san was going to _kill_ me. The art show he has today is one of his most important shows! And this wasn't the only show I've ruined.

I remember the Artist's Gala in Paris. I remember when Ms. Lavoie asked me to look after her dog. That dog was _damned_, seriously. The moment she left 'Monsieur Beau' at my house, he nearly shredded my new blouse to pieces! So when I finally brought him to the show to meet Ms. Lavoie (after many attempts), he jumps onto the pillar Keisuke's sculpture of the God of Mars stood, and in a fraction of a second, the sculpture didn't seem so godly anymore. It was on the floor, shattered and far from repair. I was almost certain Keisuke-san was going to have my head for this. But he didn't. Instead, he laughed and said, "Oh well, until the next Gala then!" I knew he realized that the next Gala in Paris was going to be in 7 years.

But I couldn't do this to him again! This is _his_ show! Not a various artists one. _His, his own work only._ It would kill me if I messed this one up again.

I turned the last bend towards the apartment. 'Almost there' I thought. I hoped it wasn't too late, it was 4:10 already! The show starts at 5:30! Putting forth my best efforts, I speed up to the fastest my little legs could take me. I was so close, until-

_**CRASH! THUD! EEK!**_

The next thing I knew, a was on all fours on the ground, shaking my head. The paints were scattered all over the ground, but luckily, no damage done. I got up and bent over to pick up the paints. I notice another hand bent over to lend a hand, picking up a few paints as well.

"Gomen." I heard a monotone voice. Without a moment to hesitate, I replied: "Arigato.." I look down at my watch once more. "AH! I'm so late!"

I felt the opposing person shift a bit.

"I'm late! Stupid alarmclock.."

I got up and began to dust myself off. My knees were a little scrapped and my palms were too. My blouse was also a little dirty. I gritted my teeth a bit, then turned to look at the beholder of the reason why I landed on the floor in the first place.

Then I was smacked dead in the face with these deadly lethal eyes. There were so damn stunning and blue, I swear they would've already burnt a hole in my head and through the back.

Those eyes widened, that moment. The boy was tall, blonde and, for some reason, staring at him gave me a bit of a head-shake. I swore I've seen him before..

But the shocked look on his face shook off all recent thoughts. Was there something on my face?

"Daijoubu?" I asked, my voice somewhat shaky. He was making me nervous. Was it because I was missing a flipflop? No matter how good-looking, this Odaiba people sure were _weird_.

The boy didn't speak for a while, he just stood there, his mouth hanging over. It began to irritate me. I didn't have time for this! So before I could retort, he choked out a word. One word that hit me harder than his damn eyes.

"M-mimi..?"

What? Who? How? Why?

_What_ did he just say? What the _hell_ did he just say?

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. He said my name.. How'd he know my name? My mouth slowly slid open, and I let out a small, frail: "Ano, do I know you?"

Jeez. What I said wasn't _that_ rude was it? Its not like I cussed him out or something. What was the big deal?

After that, he just stood there, frozen like that damn God of Mars statue. It scared me, to be honest with you. Was what I said really that bad?

Okay, I _really_ had no time for this nonsense. I slowly tiptoed my way around him. Enough of that psychopath. But before I can enter the lobby, a large, broad hand seized me by the shoulder and spun me around.

Those fucking eyes again. This time so dangerously close, I could've fainted. I could count each eyelash, for God's sake!

"Yamato Ishida." he said, in this incredibly scary and blunt voice. "My name is Yamato Ishida."

I blinked. What? "Um.. Nice to meet you. My name is.. um, Mimi Tachikawa.. B-but you already know that.. Right..?"

Way to sound like a major dumbass, Mimi.

Then he inched his face closer.

"_Yamato Ishida._" he said again.

My eyebrows rose, and I replied: "Uh, yes. I know."

"**_YAMATO ISHIDA!_**" he nearly screeched into my ear. I wince, then my eyes narrow.

"OKAY!" I yelled back. Maybe he didn't speak proper english. "I-need-to-GO-now!" I said slowly, trying to get this freak to understand.

Then his eyes turned ever so venomous. "_Damnit, Mimi! You **idiot**_"

Woah, woah, woah. He so did _not_ just say that.

"Ex-_cuse_ me!" I yell in an equally death-defying voice. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are, _asshole!_" Oh, I was so not going easy on _this_ guy.

"Don't act dumb, Mimi!" he yelled. "This isn't funny!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Yes you DO, MIMI! STOP THIS GAME!"

"WHAT GAME!"

"THIS ONE!"

"**_ARGH!_**" we both grunted in unison.

I make my way away from him, and finally yell, "Whatever you're trying to get at, _Mister_ Ishida, you better just lay off if you know what's good for you!"

This that, I swing my body back around and stomp into the apartment. Who the hell is this Yamato guy, anyways?

Once again, sorry for the delay! I had HUGE exams to study for, and I had no time! But not that the 2nd semester begun, I can now focus on this story! Sorry!

And thanks for the reviews, too!


End file.
